No se lo digas a Ronald
by Miss CannelRolls
Summary: Porque hay cosas que es mejor que no se sepan. Serie de drabbles (o lo que salga).
1. Chapter 1

**NO SE LO DIGAS A RONALD**

**Adiós**

Cuando vio a Rose subirse al tren, Hermione estuvo a punto de saltar de alegría. No era como si quisiera deshacerse de su retoño, no. Pero Rose había estado tan nerviosa por su inminente ingreso a Hogwarts que llevaba _semanas_ atosigando a su madre para que le contara sus días de juventud.

Y Hermione, que el día en que había nacido su primogénita se había prometido no decirles nada a sus hijos hasta que tuvieran una edad adecuada, se había ido quedando sin excusas para evitar los interrogatorios de su hija.

Suspiró y se apartó un rizo de la cara, sintiendo la sonrisa que comenzaba a curvarle los labios.

A su lado, su cuñada se secó unas lágrimas sin disimulo y se sonó la nariz escandalosamente, aunque un sonido agudo y prolongado —producido por el tren, que comenzaba a desaparecer por el horizonte— se aseguró de que la acción hasta pareciera discreta.

Hermione se estremeció de alivio y después, casi por impulso, se unió a los adioses desesperados que daban algunos padres a sus hijos mientras, dramáticamente, agitaban sus pañuelos en el aire.

Ginny la observaba con una ceja cobriza doblada en un perfecto arco. Hermione terminó de despedirse de su hija y se giró para descubrir que su marido y su hijo no estaban a su lado. Miró inquisitiva a su cuñada, que como única respuesta levantó las cejas y le hizo una pregunta tácita que Hermione captó al vuelo, porque de repente se dio cuenta de que seguía sonriendo y que, encima, se había sonrojado.

—No se lo digas a Ronald—murmuró entre dientes.

Porque si Ronald se enteraba de que había deseado que su hija se marchara (aunque a los dos días ya la estuviera echando de menos) estaba segura de que la echaba de casa.

* * *

**Estoy subiendo los capítulos que ya tenía publicados en mi otra cuenta (Lady Canela) así que tenedme paciencia. Con mis otras historias, quizás aproveche para editar algunas cosas ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**NO SE LO DIGAS A RONALD**

**Slytherin **

La noticia no fue ninguna sorpresa, al menos no para ella. Cuando el sobre había llegado entre su correo habitual por la mañana, Hermione ya había supuesto al menos gran parte del contenido. Rose Weasley era digna hija de su madre y nada más acomodarse en su habitación le habría escrito una carta diciéndole para qué casa había sido seleccionada y, de paso, le contaría con pelos y señales su viaje en el tren.

Así que cuando leyó las palabras que Rose se había empeñado en escribir con una delicada caligrafía cursiva, no pudo si no sonreír porque una vez más estaba en lo cierto.

Sopló con tranquilidad la superficie de su café con crema y giró el dedo índice en el aire mientras pensaba en un encantamiento. El líquido de su taza comenzó a hacer espirales y pronto el azúcar y el toque de canela que le había echado estaban perfectamente mezclados.

Crookshanks maulló desde su lugar privilegiado en la cabecera de la mesa y Hermione le enseñó la carta. Hacía muchos años que había aprendido a no sorprenderse cuando su gato hacía algo extraordinario, pero verlo allí, moviendo los ojos saltones como si realmente estuviera leyendo la carta, le hizo replantearse de comprarse un gato humano común y corriente sin habilidades secretas como leer.

—¿Te ha escrito ya Rose?—La sorprendió la voz de su marido.

Hermione contuvo el impulso de dar un salto y derramar su desayuno sobre su pijama. Tomó una respiración profunda y al tiempo que se levantaba cogió la carta de Rose. Crookshanks pareció quejarse —al parecer no le había dado tiempo a terminarla— pero Hermione ignoró su reacción y le acercó el pergamino a su marido, que estaba medio sentado en la encimera.

Después, como la más ducha de las ninjas, se escabulló escaleras arriba y esperó el grito de su marido.

—¡¿SLYTHERIN!?

Asomó la cabeza por la puerta y vigiló el pasillo. Ron todavía no se había recuperado del shock y seguía en el piso de abajo, catatónico. Hermione suspiró y vio a una sombra que subía las escaleras con dificultad: Crookshanks, que venía a hacerle compañía. Su gato fiel se sentó justo a sus pies y se lamió los bigotes como si esperara un comentario jocoso.

—Sabes que siempre he creído que Rose ha sido Slytherin desde que nació—le concedió. Crookshanks maulló en acuerdo—. Vamos, por el amor de Merlín, que de pequeña hasta hacía listas de pros y contras para hacer tartas de barro.

Crookshanks maulló de nuevo, y Hermione escuchó que en el piso de abajo Ron comenzaba a reaccionar.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras, pero en un último momento se giró y miró a Crookshanks, que la miraba con ojos demasiado inteligentes para un gato.

Recelosa, añadió—: Pero no se lo digas a Ronald.


	3. Chapter 3

**NO SE LO DIGAS A RONALD**

**Cartas**

Se habían reunido para tomar el té todas las señoras Weasley y Ginny Potter.

Estaban reunidas alrededor de una gran mesa cubierta por todo tipo de postres que las madres habían horneado o comprado en la tienda de la esquina antes de aparecerse en la sala de estar de la Madriguera. También había sobre la mesa una cantidad considerable de sobres de pergamino y cartas escritas con caligrafías distintas que pertenecían a los hijos de las presentes.

—Bueno, ¿quién quiere ser la primera en compartir lo que sabe?—Preguntó nana Molly, y las presentes intercambiaron miradas competitivas antes de que Audrey Weasley, la única muggle que tenía permitido asistir a esas reuniones, se adelantara a las demás.

—Molly dice que todos están de mejor ánimo ahora que han cambiado los uniformes—comunicó. Tomó un largo sorbo de su té Lady Grey con leche y sonrió a sus amigas enseñando todos los dientes—. Y que algo curioso, muy curioso, ocurrió la semana pasada.

Hermione cogió un polvorón del centro de la mesa y frunció el ceño. La semana pasada había sido cuando había recibido una carta de la directora cuando Rose le prendió fuego a la túnica de un compañero de clase durante Herbología. Se preguntó si hasta Molly, que iba a tercero, se había enterado de eso.

—¡Oh, sí! Creo que sé de qué hablas—añadió Angelina Weasley, dejando su taza de porcelana en su regazo—. Mi Freddy también me lo ha contado, ¿no te parece increíble?

—¿El qué?—preguntó Ginny, que desde un principio había estado perdida. Nana Molly asintió con ahínco, secundándola.

—Oh, ¿Hegmione no te lo ha dichó?—Respondió Fleur. Algunas se sorprendieron al escuchar su acento, porque tras años y años en Inglaterra se las había arreglado para suprimirlo la mayor parte del tiempo. Sus orígenes franceses sólo se hacían notar cuando estaba muy excitada—. ¡Nuestga pequeñá Gose ha insendiadó un aulá!

—Ah, eso—suspiró Ginny—. Aunque tenía entendido que sólo le había incendiado…

—¡Mi hija no ha incendiado nada!—Explotó Hermione. La sala se quedó en silencio, porque ella no solía gritar—. Por los pantalones de Merlín, ¡si hasta la directora dice que _podría _haber sido un accidente!

—Ja, ¡podría!—señaló Ginny con un tono de voz tan cansado que las presentes tuvieron la sensación de que esa conversación ya la habían tenido cientos de veces—. Como si los bajos de las túnicas se prendieran fuego a la mínima, Hermione. ¡Tú misma promulgaste una ley que las obligaba a ser bastante ignífugas!

Hermione apretó los labios, porque era cierto. Además, tenía la sensación de que Minerva había dicho eso simplemente por tranquilizarla y porque le tenía cariño. A su hija, no tanto, pensó al recordar la furiosa voz que había utilizado McGonagall para comunicarle la noticia.

—Además, ¿no crees que ha sido un poco demasiado conveniente que el propietario de dicha túnica fuera Scorpius Malfoy?—Siguió Ginny, un poco más tranquila.

Todas las mujeres asintieron, incluso nana Molly.

—Sólo después de que él le _regara_ los deberes—susurró para sí misma.

—Pero yo no estaba hablando de eso—interrumpió Audrey, un poco enfadada—. Molly me ha contado que desde el sábado Rose y Scorpius se sientan juntos…

—En cada clase—terminó Hermione por ella. Asintió con un deje de amargura cuando todas la miraron medio escandalizadas—. Pero no se lo digas a Ronald, ¿vale?


	4. Chapter 4

**NO SE LO DIGAS A RONALD**

**En realidad**

Presionó con fuerza el pendiente hasta que sintió el metal contra su dedo pulgar. Profirió un grito, porque aquello había dolido más de lo que había creído y encima se había clavado la punta de aquella cosa en el dedo.

Alessia Zabini le pasó un algodón empapado en alcohol y Rose se lo presionó contra el elefante plateado que le decoraba el trago de la oreja derecha.

—Mira—su mejor amiga le pasó un espejo y Rose admiró su obra de arte. Su oreja estaba roja y podía ver un hilillo de sangre escurrirse hacia abajo, pero para ella era igualmente bonito.

—Gracias por el pendiente, de verdad—dijo, haciendo una mueca cuando un poco de alcohol se coló en la herida—. Llevaba días queriendo hacérmelo, pero como estoy castigada no puedo ir a Hogsmeade y mis primos no me los iban a conseguir.

—Nah, no te preocupes—la tranquilizó su amiga, acostándose en la cama de Rose con los brazos estirados hacia el dosel verde que hacía sus veces de cortina—. Tengo de sobra, y mi padre me envía un par cada mes porque sabe que los pierdo siempre.

Rose miró con un poco de envidia las orejas de su amiga. A pesar de que tenía trece años, como ella, las tenía parcialmente cubiertas por aros metálicos que cambiaban de color según ella quisiera. Hacía ya dos veranos que le había pedido a su madre que le comprara unos, pero Ron había intervenido diciendo que ella era demasiado guapa como para estropearse con "esas cosas".

—Tienes suerte—murmuró mientras se acariciaba su hélix herido— porque a mi padre le dará un infarto cuando vuelva a casa.

—Tu padre realmente cree que eres una princesita, ¿no?—preguntó Alessia. Rose escuchó la sonrisa en su voz, y no pudo evitar sonreír ella también—. No tiene ni idea de que te quieres hacer rastas, ponerte un aro en la nariz y que te gusta fumarte un cigarrillo al menos una vez a la semana.

—¡Yo no fumo!—Gritó Rose, aunque no era del todo cierto. Solo había probado el cigarrillo dos veces en su vida y aunque sabía que era malo para la salud, no había podido evitar cogerle el gustillo a la maravillosa sensación que le habían proporcionado.

—Bueno, quizás no—concedió Alessia. Se incorporó sobre sus codos y la miró con sus ojos grises brillando con diversión— pero apuesto a que no sabe que quieres un tatuaje.

—En la clavícula, sí—asintió Rose. Por un segundo se sintió triste, porque en realidad nada de lo que su padre creía sobre ella era verdad. Bueno, que era una niña de papá sí, porque Ronald la mimaba mucho y a Rose le gustaba ser mimada—. Pero ni se te ocurra decírselo a Ronald.

—Como si mi padre fuera a dejarme entrar en tu casa, Rose—se rió Alessia.


End file.
